istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Formula: Strength Chest Scale
I came across this page through Dragon Scales and it got me wondering. I can understand that it could be usefull to add every formula to the wikia, but I fail to see the point of: * Having the resource requirement for every tier per skill. * Having a page for every tier of the Scale. Taking the above two options in consideration you would have extreme amounts of work and not to mention that you will gain an extreme amount of pages being 6 pages / tier / location. * Total of Chest and Wing scales (Tier 1-5): 60 * Total of Head scales (Tier 2-5): 24 * Total of Forleg and Hindleg scales (Tier 3-5): 36 * Total of Back and Tail scales (Tier 5): 12 Total amount of pages for individual scales 132. I have all the formula's and as such will be able to make all the individual pages, but considering we are talking about regular self craftable scales I think it is a waste of time provided the main page of the formula is set-up properly. I would rather also make a page for each Scale location then only having to add ALL the formula's in seperate I can start adding various info were the info is lacking, but will require feedback from other wikia contributors about the 2 above problems I forsee if we make all dragon scale formula's the same as this one. --Rvlion 05:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : I think Chainmail Belt is a reasonable example of the way we are going on the biped side. I agree completely that this chest scale page is way over the top with the list of resource requirements for some sampling of the skill levels (I think the first time I saw a page like this I ran away screaming). There may be ways of combining the pages, but with different minimum and optimum skill levels for each type of chest scale (if I read things properly), it might get confusing. : You will notice that we are using the same page to describe all tiers of both the item and its forumulas. Then we have armor set pages (e.g., Chainmail Armor) and formula list pages (e.g., Chainmail Armor Formulas) to organize them (the former organizes things when talking about armor use per adventure school (e.g., Warrior) and the latter is used in the section of the crafting schools pages that lists formulas (e.g., Outfitter#Outfitter Formulas or Armorer) : That said, I am glad I am not doing much with the biped crafting pages since they also seem to have a lot of redundant information (useful for the reader, but a pain to enter). For instance, if you know the starting skill of 1 tier, you know the starting and optimal skills levels for all tiers (if I had to do a bunch of them, I might make a spreadsheet I could copy and paste into the page). --Swordmage 07:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the setup used for the Chainmail Armor is good, functional and easy to read and understand. I will attempt to make a simular approach for the dragon scale forms, first I will make loads of screenshots to make sure I can keep working on it during maintenance. --Rvlion 08:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC)